Joffrey Baratheon
|Gestorben = 300 AL , Königsmund |Ehepartner = Margaery Tyrell }} Joffrey Baratheon ist der vermeintlich älteste Sohn und der Erbe von König Robert Baratheon und Königin Cersei aus dem Haus Lennister. In Wirklichkeit ist Jaime Lennister sein leiblicher Vater, was aber wohl selbst Joffrey nicht ahnt. Er ist zwölf Jahre alt zu Beginn von Das Lied von Eis und Feuer und später der zweite Baratheon auf dem Eisernen Thron. König Joffreys Banner zeigt den gekrönten Hirschen der Baratheons, schwarz auf Gold, und den Löwen der Lennisters, golden auf Purpurrot. In der TV-Serie wird er gespielt von Jack Gleeson. thumb|250px|Joffrey Baratheon / Jack Gleeson Charakter & Erscheinung Auf dem Fest von Winterfell fällt Jon Schnee auf, dass Joffrey größer ist als er selbst und Robb Stark, obwohl er erst zwölf Jahre alt ist , also zwei Jahre jünger als er selbst. Er hat das gleiche blonde Haar wie Myrcella und die grünen Augen seiner Mutter Cersei. Schon hier missfällt Jon der Schmollmund und der verächtliche Blick des Prinzen. Sansa hingegen ist schnell verliebt in den Prinzen, sie findet ihn groß, hübsch und stark. Joffrey neigt zu Überheblichkeiten und Provokationen , erntet dafür aber auch Häme und Verachtung, etwa durch seinen Onkel Renly Baratheon . Selbst sein Vater hält ihn für einen Lügner und schlechten Nachfolger, was ihn davon abhielte, als König zurückzutreten und nach Essos zu gehen. Auch Eddard erkennt in Joffrey schnell den unwerten Charakter. Er ist ein erbärmlicher Kämpfer, der am liebsten mit der Armbrust schießt, wenn auch nicht besonders gut. Er übt mit der Armbrust, indem er auf Hasen und Katzen schießt, setzt die Waffe aber auch gegen die Bevölkerung von Königsmund ein. Nach seiner Thronbesteigung wandelt er sich schnell zu einem unberechenbaren und despotischen Herrscher, der fast nur seinen Impulsen folgt und vornehmlich mit Gewalt regiert. Auch gewöhnt er sich an, zu seiner Belustigung Männer bis zum Tod miteinander kämpfen zu lassen. Er nimmt an den Ratssitzungen des Kleinen Rats genauso selten teil wie sein Vater Robert. Tyrion schafft es mit Leichtigkeit, ihn zu manipulieren, wenn Cersei nicht aufpasst. Auch gegenüber seinem Bruder ist Joffrey grausam: er ließ einst ein Reh häuten, das Tommen zähmen wollte, um sich aus dem Fell ein Wams machen zu lassen. Vergangenheit Joffrey ist das erste Kind der inzestuösen Verbindung zwischen den Zwillingsgeschwistern Jamie und Cersei Lennister. Seine wahre Herkunft wird allerdings sehr gut geheim gehalten. Offiziell ist er der Erstgeborene von König Robert Baratheon und somit der Erbe des Eisernen Throns. Robert stellte seine Vaterschaft nie in Frage, aber an verschiedenen Ereignissen wird klar, dass er nicht viel von Joffrey hält. Andererseits versucht Joffrey immer wieder, seinem Vater mit seinen Taten zu gefallen. Schon seine Geburt war hart für Cersei, die anderthalb Tage in den Wehen lag. Vor den Handlungen der Bücher gibt es ein Turnier zu seinen Ehren. Bei diesem wird Jaime Lennister von Loras Tyrell besiegt. Jüngste Ereignisse Band 1 - Die Herren von Winterfell Joffrey begleitet den Rest seiner Familie nach Winterfell, nachdem Jon Arryn gestorben ist. Dort bietet der König Eddard das Amt der Hand des Königs an und stellt in Aussicht, Joffrey mit Sansa Stark zu verloben. Er nimmt am Fest der Starks zu Ehren des Königs teil und an den Schwertübungen, die am Tag vor der Abreise des Königs unter den Jungen der Starks und des Königshofs abgehalten werden. Hier kommt es zu gegenseitigen Provokationen mit Robb Stark, die Ser Rodrik Cassel unterbindet. Tyrion hört einem Gespräch von Sandor Clegane und Prinz Joffrey zu, in dem sich der Hund beschwert, dass Bran nach seinem Sturz lange brauche, um zu sterben. Joffrey hingegen stören mehr die nachts heulenden Wölfe. Als er von Tyrion aufgefordert wird, den Starks sein Beileid auszusprechen, weigert er sich zunächst, wird dann aber zweimal von Tyrion ins Gesicht geschlagen und folgt dessen Aufforderung. Während Bran im Koma liegt, dringt ein Mann in dessen Zimmer ein, um ihn zu töten. Catelyn Tully kann den Angreifer zusammen mit Brans Schattenwolf bezwingen. Wie sich später herausstellt, war nicht Tyrion Lennister der Auftraggeber - diese Vermutung hat Catelyn, nachdem sie einen falschen Hinweis von Petyr Baelish bekam - sondern Joffrey, der seinen Vater sagen hörte, dass irgendjemand den komatösen Jungen von seinen Leiden befreien sollte. Auf dem Heimweg von Winterfell reitet Joffrey einen Tag lang mit Sansa Stark aus. Sie genießt ihre Zeit mit dem Prinzen und sie trinken unter anderem Sommerwein in einer Herberge. Später am Tag entdecken sie Arya Stark und den Schlachterjungen Mycah, wie sie mit Holzstöcken kämpfen. Der angetrunkene Joffrey fordert Mycah zum Duell heraus, Stahl gegen Holz, und ignoriert das Flehen des Jungen. Arya kommt ihm zu Hilfe und zusammen mit Nymeria entwaffnen sie den Prinzen. Arya wirft sein Schwert Löwenfang in den Trident und läuft dann weg. Als Sansa dem Prinzen aufhelfen möchte, weist er sie barsch zurück. Joffrey behauptet später bei der Anhörung vor König Robert, dass Mycah und Nymeria ihn angegriffen hätten. Diese Lüge bedeutet das Todesurteil für Nymeria, der Schattenwolf ist jedoch in der Zwischenzeit verschwunden, und so setzt Cersei durch, dass stattdessen Sansas Wolf Lady sterben muss. Seit diesem Ereignis hasst Arya Joffrey. Joffrey erntet aber auch Häme durch seinen Onkel Renly, der lauthals lachend fragt, wie ein neunjähriges Mädchen den Kronprinzen entwaffenen könne. Auf dem Turnier der Hand, das sein Vater zu Ehren von Eddard Stark abhalten lässt, sitzt er beim Abendbankett neben Sansa, mit der er seit dem Vorfall am Trident nicht mehr gesprochen hat. Er gibt sich an diesem Abend galant, wenn auch zugleich ein wenig überheblich. Als jedoch sein Vater betrunken seine Mutter anschreit und sich aufführt, schickt er Sansa zurück in die Burg und befiehlt Sandor, sie zu begleiten. Am nächsten Tag unterhält sich Robert mit Eddard, auch über Joffrey: ihm werde übel, wenn er sich vorstellt, dass Joffrey der neue König werden könnte und Cersei ihm ständig ins Ohr flüstern würde. Band 2 - Das Erbe von Winterfell Er begleitet König Robert bei dessen Jagdausflug auf der Suche nach dem Weißen Hirschen. Nachdem dieser von Wölfen erlegt vorgefunden wird, kehrt er mit einigen anderen nach Königsmund zurück, während der Rest der Gesellschaft zusammen mit König Robert fortan einen riesigen Wildschweinkeiler jagen möchte. Nach seinem Jagdunfall wird sein tödlich verwundeter Vater nach Königsmund zurückgebracht. Robert diktiert Eddard seinen letzten Willen, wobei er ihn solange als Regenten einsetzt, bis sein Sohn Joffrey mündig ist. Eddard ersetzt allerdings die Worte ohne Roberts Wissen durch sein Erbe, da er mittlerweile um das Geheimnis der Vaterschaft von Roberts Kindern weiß und Stannis Baratheon den Thron anbieten möchte. Am Tag von Roberts Tod lässt Eddard den Kleinen Rat einberufen, um sich als Protektor bestätigen zu lassen, doch Cersei lässt Joffrey den Rat in den Thronsall bringen, damit er ihm den Treueeid schwört. Eddard lässt Cersei Roberts letzten Willen übergeben und zweifelt Joffreys Legitimität an, doch sie zerreisst das Dokument einfach. Cersei und Eddard wollen sich gegenseitig festnehmen lassen, doch die Goldröcke verraten Eddard, töten die Stark-Männer und nehmen Eddard gefangen. thumb|400px|König Joffrey auf dem eisernen Thron Auf seiner ersten Hofversammlung als König lässt er von Pycelle eine lange Liste von Adeligen vorlesen, die ihm ihre Treue schwören sollen und andernfalls bestraft werden würden. Dann wird Janos Slynt in den Stand eines Lords erhoben und mit dem Lehen Harrenhal versehen und schließlich wird Ser Barristan Selmy aus der Königsgarde entlassen, wobei Joffrey höhnisch bemerkt, dass er zu alt sei, um irgendjemanden noch zu beschützen. Nachdem Ser Barristan wutentbrannt den Saal verlassen hat, nicht ohne vorher Joffrey mit Stannis zu drohen, befiehlt Joffrey, ihn verfolgen und festnehmen zu lassen. Dann wird sein persönlicher Leibwächter Sandor Clegane in die Königsgarde berufen. Zum Abschluss verspricht er Sansa, gnädig ihrem Vater gegenüber zu sein, wenn sie veranlasst, dass er seinen Verrat gesteht und Joffrey als König anerkennt. Nach einiger Zeit im Kerker des Roten Bergfrieds entscheidet sich Eddard, trotz seiner Unschuld ein Geständnis abzulegen. Dafür wird er vor die Große Septe von Baelor geführt. Joffrey sagt daraufhin, dass Sansa und seine Mutter ihn zwar gebeten hätten, gnädig zu sein, dass er Verrat aber nicht dulden könne. Er verurteilt Eddard zu Tode und befiehlt Ser Ilyn Payn, das Urteil an Ort und Stelle vor der Septe zu vollstrecken. Einige Tage später besucht er Sansa in ihrem Turmzimmer und befiehlt ihr, Ihn bei Hofe zu begleiten. Als sie sich zunächst weigert, befiehlt er Ser Meryn, sie zu schlagen. Nach der Hofsitzung zwingt er sie, ihn auf die Burgmauer des Bergfrieds zu begleiten, wo auf den Zinnen die Köpfe der Starks und der ihres Vaters aufgespießt sind. Er ist enttäuscht von ihrer kühlen Reaktion und verspricht ihr, ihr eines Tages den Kopf ihres Bruders Robb zu bringen. Als sie wiederspricht, lässt er sie erneut von Ser Meryn schlagen. Als Renly Baratheon Margaery Tyrell ehelicht und Anspruch auf den Thron erhebt, erzählt Cersei Joffrey zunächst nichts davon, weil sie fürchtet, dass Joffrey Renly mit den Goldröcken entgegenmarschieren würde. Stattdessen befiehlt sie ihrem Vater, dass er mit seiner Armee die Hauptstadt beschützen soll. Durch die Schlacht der Lager wird Schnellwasser von der Belagerung durch Haus Lennister befreit. In einer Ratsversammlung der Lords des Nordens und der Flusslande auf Schnellwasser wird Robb Stark schließlich zum neuen König des Nordens ausgerufen. Band 3 - Der Thron des Sieben Königreiche Als Joffrey erfährt, dass Robb zum König des Nordens ausgerufen wurde, schickte er Boros Blount, um Sansa grün und blau zu schlagen. Einige Tage später erfährt er vom Tod von Viserys Targaryen. An seinem Namenstag hält er das Turnier zu Ehren von König Joffreys 13. Namenstag ab, zu dem er Sansa zu sich bringen lässt, doch da die meisten guten Ritter im Krieg involviert sind, ist das Niveau der Kämpfe schwach. Gelangweilt bricht er das Turnier ab. Am selben Tag erreicht sein Onkel Tyrion Lennister die Hauptstadt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Sansa I . Kleinfinger und Tyrion beobachten Joffreys Schießübungen mit der Armbrust im Hof und machen sich über ihn lustig . Als Sansa von Janos Slynts Schicksal erfährt, kommentiert sie das mit der Bemerkung, dass sie hofft, dass die Anderen ihn holen werden. Joffrey lässt sie dafür von Ser Meryn schlagen, wovon sie ein Hämatom am Bauch davonträgt Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Sansa II . Einige Tage später lässt Joffrey einen der vielen kleinen Aufstände vor dem Roten Bergfried niederschlagen, indem er einen Pfeilhagel auf die Menschen niederregnen lässt, wobei vier Menschen sterben. Anschließend ruft Joffrey ihnen von den Mauern hinunter, sie hätten seine Erlaubnis, die Toten zu essen Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion V . Joffrey verpasst es, als Tyrion Ser Cleos Frey mit ihren Friedensbedingungen nach Schnellwasser zurückschickt und dass ihn Vylarr mit allen Rotröcken begleiten soll, weil er mit einer neuen Armbrust schießen möchte, die Tyrion ihm vor der Sitzung geschenkt hatte Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche, III-Tyrion VI . Band 4 - Die Saat des goldenen Löwen Als Joffrey von Robbs Sieg in der Schlacht von Ochsenfurt erfährt, lässt er Sansa zu sich in den unteren Hof des Roten Bergfrieds bringen und lässt sie für ihren Bruder bestrafen: Ser Boros schlägt ihr erst mit der Faust in den Bauch, reißt ihr dann den Kopf nach hinten und schlägt ihr mit der flachen Seite seines Schwertes auf die Oberschenkel. Auf Befehl des Königs reißt er ihr das Kleid vom Oberkörper und will sie blutig schlagen, als Tyrion mit Bronn und Timett eintrifft, Joffrey zur Rede stellt und das Schauspiel beendet, indem er Sansa fortbringt Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa I . Nach Renlys Tod gehen die meisten seiner Fusssoldaten aus Bitterbrück zu Stannis Baratheon über. Der Kleine Rat beschließt, Haus Tyrell ein Bündnisangebot zu machen, das mit der Heirat von Joffrey und Margaery Tyrell besiegelt werden soll Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion II . Bei Myrcellas Abschied aus Königsmund muss Tommen weinen, wofür Joffrey ihn rügt. Auf dem Rückweg durch die Stadt kommt es auf halber Strecke zum Aufstand von Königsmund. Als ein Zuschauer Joffrey mit Kot bewirft, befiehlt Joffrey Sandor, sich den Weg zum Werfer freizuschlagen, was die Situation eskalieren lässt. Joffrey ist überfordert und reitet erst Richtung Burg, als Tyrion seinem Pferd einen Klaps gibt. In der Burg schreit er immer noch, dass er jeden Aufständischen hängen lassen will. Tyrion schlägt ihm ins Gesicht und weist ihn zurecht, bis Ser Boros ihn fortzieht.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion III Wenig später setzt er zwei neue Mitglieder in die Königsgarde ein: Balon Swann für Ser Preston Grünfeld und Ser Osmund Schwarzkessel für Boros Blount für , der Tommen beim Transport nach Rosby nicht genügend beschützt hatte.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion V Am Abend der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser lässt er Sansa sein neues Schwert Herzfresser küssen. Er befehligt die Drei Huren und wird dabei von drei Rittern der Königsgarde beschützt.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa III Tyrions Plan geht auf und die Lennister können Stannis' Flotte in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser mit Hilfe des Seefeuers fast völlig vernichten.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Davos II Joffrey darf während der Schlacht tatsächlich die Drei Huren befehligen, und die größte Freude bereitet ihm, dass er die Geweihmänner, denen er Geweihe an den Kopf hat nageln lassen, mit den Katapulten über die Mauer schießen darf.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Tyrion VII Seine Mutter befiehlt schließlich, dass er wieder in die Burg geholt werden soll, weil es am Schlammtor in der Stadt zu gefährlich sei.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa IV Nach der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser veranstaltet er die Feier zum Sieg im Thronsaal von Königsmund. Zunächst bittet er seinen Großvater Lord Tywin, die Aufgaben der Hand des Königs zu übernehmen. Dann zeichnet er die Tyrells aus und gewährt jedem von ihnen einen Wunsch: Ser Loras darf in die Königsgarde eintreten, Lord Maes Tyrell erhält einen Sitz im Kleinen Rat und Ser Garlan Tyrell bittet Joffrey, seine Schwester Margaery Tyrell zu heiraten. Weitere Männer werden geehrt, 600 Männer zu Rittern geschlagen, aber als die Gefangenen vorgeführt werden, kommt es zum Eklat: einer der Florents beschimpft Joffrey und die Königsfamilie und behauptet, Stannis sei der rechte König. Daraufhin springt Joffrey auf, schreit, man solle ihm augenblicklich töten und schneidet sich dabei an einer der Klingen des Eisernen Throns. Er schreit auf und ruft nach seiner Mutter. Drei Maester kümmern sich um ihn und führen ihn hinaus, und sein Großvater führt die Sitzung zuende.Die Saat des goldenen Löwen, IV-Sansa VI Familie Siehe auch * im Game of Thrones Wiki. Quellen *http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Joffrey_Baratheon Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Haus Baratheon Kategorie:Charaktere aus den Ländern der Krone Kategorie:Könige Kategorie:Adeliger Mann